Changes
by shylust
Summary: Sometimes change is good. Almost non con sex. Pairing DannyDash Slight OC...Changes in P.O.V.


Hey Everyone. I hope you like this one shot. I accept all kinds of criticism…good or bad. Maybe if I get some type of reviews I'll keep on writing one shots with this pairing.

Danny : please review…she'll stick us in the hole if you don't

Me: What? glares at the boy

Danny: hides behind Dash Nothing!

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all the characters in that cartoon do not belong to me; but to whoever invented the cartoon and the network airing it. I am not making a profit with this story. And if anything sounds familiar then it's purely a coincidence.

" " talking

' ' thoughts

**Changes**

**_Danny P.O.V._**

I was walking alone in the hallway, trying to hurry and get to detention on time before Lancer could try and give me more detention. I really don't want to be in detention with that egotistical maniac of a teacher. Besides, he's just being a bastard and giving me detention for a stupid reason. Just because I was day dreaming in class. It's not like everyone else pays attention to his class. Although it was a pretty good daydream. Dreaming of Dash kissing me, feeling me up in an empty classroom. I know that it's insane to have a crush on the bully, but I just can't help it. He's pretty cute. But I know that something happening with him and me would never happen. He's as straight as they come, and I…well I haven't even gotten out of the closet yet. Everyone still thinks I like Sam. I think that Sam still has feeling for me. But I can't confess to them yet. I need time to think of the way I can tell them. I feel bad…It feels like I'm leading Sam on to something that will never happen. But I really don't have a choice yet.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by a noise to the right side of the hallway; so I go translucent just in case it's Lancer. But it wasn't him. I see Dash walking with one of the other jocks, lips tightly pressed in a thin line. His blue eyes had a cold feeling as he looked at the jock.

"Leave Fenton alone Dave."

Well I did not expect Dash to say something like that. I go closer to the jocks so I can listen to their conversation, trying not to say anything least they think I was spying on the or something.

"Why should I. He's a dork…Nobody would notice if I take the _bitch_ and have some fun with him. You and me could have a good fuck with him. I don't mind sharing. I bet he scream when they fu…"

I couldn't believe what happened next. Dash looked beyond pissed off. I got scared just looking at his face. He grabbed Dave and punched him so hard that he fell against the wall, in a daze. As the jock slumped on the floor, Dash came closer to him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and gazed into the jocks eyes.

"You will never, and I repeat NEVER get near Fenton again. Remember, I'm the only one who can do anything with the dork. Nobody fucks with Fentonia except me. Unless your trying to challenge me or something. Are you Dave?"

Dave started shaking his head frantically.

"Nn.nnoo way Dash. I would never…never challenge you man."

Dash grabbed Dave's hand and squeezed it so hard it even made me hurt. Dave yelped in pain and tried to get his hand away from the powerful grip. "You better not. Don't mess with my prey. Got it?" Dave was nodding his head off, trying to stop the flow of tears that was streaming down his face.

"Good. Oh and by the way…If you tell anyone anything that I said or anything that happened right now…Let's just say… you will really regret it. Clear?"

Dave was still nodding, trying to get away from the terrifying jock. Dash gave him this look, his eyes a cold fire of anger I have never seen before. I stood mesmerized as that Dave guy ran off. I should be angry that someone flat out said he wanted to rape me. I should go after him and kick his ass for all it was worth. But I didn't. I stood their and really stared at Dash. I had never known that he could display other emotions beyond contempt. I never knew he could be that handsome all of a sudden. I never knew that my heart could beat so fast that I felt the whole world could hear it.

As Dash walked away, I felt like running after him. I wanted to know why. Why would he defend me? I thought he hated me. Why would he go out of his way to prevent something like that happening to me? Even though I know that he was just making clear who was the bigger bully…I was grateful that even though; he always was after me, he would never harm me the way the other jocks could. And would if given a chance.

Che…If Sam and Tucker heard me say all these things they would think I'm crazy. As I look at the clock I can see that I am going to be late. Damn it if I don't hurry that asshole is gonna give me detention for the rest of the school year. Making sure that no one is still in the hallway, I turn solid and run toward detention, my heart still beating like there was no tomorrow, still thinking of the boy that just defended me. Maybe there is still hope for me. Right, and maybe it'll start snowing in July.

**_Normal P.O.V._**

As Danny left for detention, he never noticed the ghost that was gazing at him with an evil expression in is face.

"Well Daniel, it looks as If I will have to assist this Dave fellow so that he could enjoy the pleasure of your…_company_"

Floating through the air, the halfa found Dave sitting in the parking lot, trying his best to calm down after his confrontation with Dash. The halfa found a place behind a car and transformed.

Once he was done fixing his suit, Vald walked toward the jock with a box in hand.

"I have a proposition to make that is in your best interest"

**_Danny's P.O.V._**

Damnit I hate that Lancer. Just because I was ONE MINUTE LATE he wants to give me detention again tomorrow. Thank god that for once the guy took some mercy on me.

'Damn I gotta go. Shouldn't have had those two sodas after lunch'

I am running down the hallway, trying to get to the bathroom so I can then go home. I hate being in school when I'm done with detention…there is nobody here left. The school feels like a cold prison for some reason.

'Finally'

I go into the stall and go down to business, so to speak. I go and wash my hands, looking at myself in the mirror.

'If Dash could like me, why would he? I am not good looking at all. But I guess it's just something I'll have to deal with.'

As I finish using the bathroom, I walk toward the door, when suddenly I feel a hand yank me towards a hard body.

"What the fuck" I yell, trying to fight the hand that has an iron grip on my arms. I am struggling as hard as I can, but the person holding me is so much stronger. I feel a pair of handcuff being placed on my wrist, eyes widening as I see them. Special handcuffs for ghosts. How the fuck did he get those?

'Vlad'

I made a mental groan at the name. It's obvious that Vlad gave them to him. Bastard, fucking bastard.

I am thrown against the floor. I wince in pain, slowly look up to see my captor. What I see sends chills down my spine.

'Oh my god let this be a really bad dream. Please god don't let him do what I know he wants to do.'

I stare at my attacker; my mind filled with fear. As he comes closer, lowering his pants and showing me his member, I knew I was doomed. For who would save me, with the school empty.

"Please no" I whisper, trying to get away from the jock; hating myself for being so weak. Hating my whole existence as Dave yanks my pants down, breaking my underwear, touching me like I was his.

The jock was smiling viscously at me, his eyes full of lust. He rips my shirt away, leaving me naked on the bathroom floor. I scream, trying to get away from the person that will defile me in the worst way. But Dave just laughs, slapping my face so hard tears sprung to my eyes.

"There's no one in school to save you Fenton. But I do enjoy your screams. Keep on screaming for me bitch. I'll have you screaming like there's no tomorrow while I fuck you senseless."

I was scared, in such a panic that I kept on screaming, even if I knew that it was giving in to the bastards desires. I knew that my scream were turning him on, seeing his dick twitch and become harder while I kept on wailing for help.

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME …Please…NOOO"

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Dash was walking down the hallways towards his locker, getting his stuff so he could finally go home.

'Fucking bastard…trying to hurt my Danny. I'll kill anyone that tries.'

Dash had always loved the petite boy, but being a jock meant that he had to bully the boy. He tried to do that as softly as possible, trying not to hurt the boy too much. He hated having to treat Danny the way he did, but if he went too soft on him, the other jocks would try to take him as their prey.

In his own way, he was just trying to protect the raven haired boy from the true harm those assholes could inflict on him. He wasn't stupid. He knew that the other jocks found the boy attractive. And Dash would do anything in his power to protect Danny.

'I just wish I could tell him how I feel'

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME"

Dash recognized that voice, could recognize it anywhere.

"Danny!"

Running towards the screams, heart pounding in fear; Dash finally reaches the source where the screams were coming from. Throwing the bathroom door open, what he sees make his heart stop beating for a minute, his entire body filling with red hot anger.

Danny was on the floor, handcuffed and naked; crying and screaming as he tried to push the jock away from him, never noticing that someone had heard his screams of terror.

But Dave heard. As the jock looked up in surprise, he saw the demented anger in the other jocks eyes. Quickly he gets off the boy and runs towards the corner door that the bathroom had. Dash wanted to run after the asshole that was trying to rape the raven haired boy, but knew that he needed to help Danny.

As he got closer to the boy, Dash could see the terror in those baby blue eyes. As Dash tried to touch him, Danny screamed, crawling as best he could towards the wall and tried to wrap his arms around his body.

"Please…please don't hurt me" whispered Danny, still in a state of panic.

Dash was crushed to see his love in such pain. The blonde kneeled in front of the halfa, stroking his cheek, trying to get him to calm down.

"Don't worry…I won't hurt you…Never hurt you…calm down…I won't let anyone hurt you anymore" whispered the jock, still caressing the boys' cheek.

As he felt Danny relax into his touch, the jock stood up. He took off his jacket and placed it around the shoulders of the petite boy, trying to cover his nudity. Then, he took Danny's pants from the floor, noticing a strange key.

'Probably the keys to the handcuff. Bastard must have dropped them'

Dash takes the key and goes toward the teen. He kneels down and tries the keys on the handcuffs. A soft click was heard as the handcuffs were taken off the halfas wrists. Wrists that looked swollen and bruised from the boys' struggles.

Danny is quiet in all this, silent tears running down his face, head bowed. He felt the jock lift him gently from the ground, trying to put the boys' pants back on.

"I need you to help me Fenton…I can't put these on by myself" Dash said, silently cursing himself with the harsh tone his voice still carried.

Danny flinched, but wraps his arms around the jocks neck, trying hard to not start crying as he felt the jock pull his jeans on. Danny felt disgusted in himself…he felt as weak as a newborn baby.

"Thank you" whispered the boy, shaking due to the terror he had just experienced. He didn't want his crush to see him like this. He tried his hardest to no look into the jocks eyes. Danny was afraid to see the hate in those eyes; especially after what just happened.

Dash holds Danny close, unconsciously trying to give the raven haired boy some comfort.

"I know that you hate me…I am sorry you have to deal with this" Danny said, trying to let go of his hold on the blonde.

Danny, in that moment, wanted so badly to kiss the jock, to have Dash hold him in his arms like this forever. But he knew that the other boy would never want him. He thought that the jock was just trying to comfort him out of pity.

Dash, upon hearing these words, feels his heart squeeze in his chest. He slowly sits down, being careful of the precious bundle in his arms. Dash tries to meet the teen's eyes. As Dash gently takes Danny's chin in his hand and looks directly in those baby blue eyes, he knew that he couldn't hide his secret any longer. Softly, the jock kisses the raven haired boy in the lips, trying to pour all his feeling into that kiss.

At first Danny was shocked when he saw Dash lean over to kiss him. But, as the shock started to fade away, Danny started to kiss the boy back, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck.

When both boys pulled away to breath, Danny was amazed by the emotions in the jocks eyes. He saw affection, worry, and…he saw love in that gaze.

"Danny, I care for you. I am sorry I had to treat you the way I have. But I didn't want what almost happened to come true. I wanted to protect you, because I care. Because…I like you. You are important to me. I wish things could be different between us. But only if you want it too."

Dash was nervous; as he gazed into the baby blues of his love, he saw the shock in his eyes. Then slowly, he saw that fade away. Love made those eyes glitter like gems, but he also saw fear.

"What if they pick on you for being with me? I…couldn't deal with your really hating me for making everyone shun you."

Dash hugs the boy close, putting his face in the raven locks, smelling the boys' unique scent.

"I don't care what anyone thinks. I am tired of trying to be like the idiots in the football team. I want to get to know you better. I want to get the chance to be with you. I am still new with these emotions…But I want to see if maybe this feeling that I have for you is something more than a crush.

Danny started crying, tears of joy being soaked into the shirt of the man holding him.

"I like you too" was the muffled reply of the teen. Dash chuckled softly as he heard Danny. He touches the boys' cheek, looking deeply and lovingly into the blue orbs. Neither knew who started the kiss, but both teens could feel the deep passion they had for each other in that kiss.

As they parted, Dash stood up with Danny, his arms firmly around the petite boy's waist. As Danny tried to stand on his own, his legs started to shake. As Danny felt himself start to fall, he closed his eyes preparing for the pain of falling on the ground. But it never came. He opened his eyes to see blue eyes filled with concern, arms preventing him from falling on the ground.

Danny smiled at the jock, touching softly his face.

"I'm fine…don't look so worried I'll be okay."

Dash smiled at the boy, suddenly picked him up bridal style, making the teen blush a deep red at the jocks actions.

"You don't have to carry me you know" pouted the raven haired beauty.

"Let me…I'll feel less worried that way. Besides…I always wanted to carry you this way" says Dash as he winks at the blushing Danny.

Danny, smiling shyly, lays his head on the jocks shoulder, one arm around the jocks back as the other hand lies against the blondes' chest. Dash smiles at this, and walks out of the school, holding the boy carefully. Getting Danny into his car carefully, he gives Danny his cell phone.

"Call your house and say you're staying over to finish a project for school."

Blushing, Danny nods at the jock. While Danny is talking to his mom, Dash drives to his house, trying to keep his eyes on the rode and not on the boy next to him. Just when he reaches his house, Danny gives him his phone back.

"They said its ok. Will your parents let me stay?"

"My parents are not home this week. So its ok" Dash replies, getting out the car.

Danny tries to get out the car, but Dash stops him, making the boy blush again at the look in his eyes.

'Damnit…I feel like a girl or something' Danny thought, trying to get the blush to go down. As Dash opens the door of the car, Danny hurries and slips out, laughing at the look the jock gave him.

"What? I feel better. I told you, you don't have to carry my like I'm a girl or something"

A pout was already forming on the jocks face.

"And I told you that I wanted to carry you" Dash tells the halfa, while he unlocks the door to his house.

"Come in and make yourself home. I'm going to my room to get a shirt for you. But when I come back, you and me gonna have to talk."

Danny noticed the slightly anxious tone the jocks voice took as he walked towards his room. The halfa knew they had to talk about that just happened, but not so soon.

'Better to get things done and over with. I may like him…but I'm not stupid. I won't believe the happy ever after bullshit. Might as well wait for him to come back.'

Dash was back with a shirt, trying not to stare ad Danny as the after mentioned looked to be lost in thought. The teen was too cute for words. Bitting softly on his lips as his mind seemed to ponder exactly what was the blonde going to talk to him about.

"Yo Fenton…I got the shirt for ya"

Danny jumped, startled from his thoughts. "Yeah…thanks" says Danny, taking off the jacket. He gave the jacket to the jock while he took the shirt. Putting it on, Dash gives Danny a look; turning around he walks towards the sofa.

"Come over here…We need to clear some stuff before things get overly complicated."

Danny felt his heart breaking a little, but took a deep breath, steeling himself for the 'I never want to see you and you better not tell anyone what happen today' talk. Danny sits on the sofa, looking at the jock in the eyes.

"Don't look so uptight Fen…I mean Danny. Look, I just want to get things clear between us before we jump into something. I like you. I liked you for a long time. But if you and me get together in any sort of way, it would have to be in secret."

"I like you too Dash. And I understand where you're coming from. I haven't even told my friends or family that I'm gay. And I don't feel like I can tell them yet. Besides…I don't want to get beat up by Paulina. Although I thought you like her" Danny replied, feeling a huge bubble of happiness spread inside him.

"And I thought you liked the goth chick" said Dash, feeling a wave of jealousy as he thought of her.

Danny started laughing, holding his sides. Dash looked pissed at this, but waited until the teen's laughter died down. Danny was dying his tears, chuckling as he tried to calm down.

"Sam is my friend. Nothing more. I feel kinda bad thought. I know she likes me…but I am just using that as a cover so no one will find out I'm gay."

"Some with Paulina. But right now there is nothing we can do about that. If we want to keep people from finding us out, we're going to have to keep them thinking they way they are now. Let's just act like usually do with each other at school. And when we get opportunities, we can be with each other. I know it's a lot to ask you to keep this a secret…but I'm not ready to let everyone know that I like dudes. Besides, we got a long time to see how we feel for each other. I can't say I love you now…but let's give it some time. You'll never know until we try, right?"

Danny looked at the jock, trying to analyze all the stuff they have said to each other. A slow smile started to appear in the halfas face. Slowly, Danny lifts his hand and caresses the jocks cheek.

"I think we have a deal."

With that said, the raven haired boy clasped Dash's hand in his own, as said jock leaned over his body. Danny loved the feeling of velvety soft lips on his own.

He could manage the change in his life. He could manage the new twist that being in Dash would bring to him. But right now nothing of that mattered. All he wanted was to feel those lips and hands touch his body, thoughts of the future forgotten as he felt strong hands slid down his back. Yep…this change was already turning out to be pretty good.

The End

Well I hope you guys like it. Let me know. Thanx for reading :)


End file.
